Chapter 173
Struggle is the one-hundred seventieth-third chapter of the Freezing manga series, fifth chapter of Volume 25 and the thirty-first chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis ''Rana Linchen'''' struggles to control the power of the plasma that is coursing through her body after being equipped with Christine's Valkyrie upgrades. After enduring a tremendous amount of pain, she succeeds and begins to battle Windy May while Teslad begins her duel with Teslad. Meanwhile at the plaza, Jessica's Anti-Freezing is still active and strong against the Genetics cadets. Isabella steps around her weighted opponents and points her cannon to Cassandra's face.'' Summary Rana Linchen assumes Christine's Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form upgrades and is determined to handle any pain that may come her way. When the plasma is injected into her body, Rana cringes and her eyes dilate with tears as white lines scale her body. Christine tells Rana to take off the upgrade at it will kill her, but Rana's knees nearly buckle as she screams from the overflowing power within her. While everyone is worried, Rana is determined to handle the pain as her body tremors uncontrollably. Rana then looks up, drawn to the sky through the blasted hole in the sunroof. Her mind above Earth, Rana seems to float among the stars and darkness of space as resonates with the memories of the 11th Nova Clash, 12th Nova Clash, Maria Lancelot, and Gengo's vision of the Pandora-Type harpies descending to earth. Grounded again, Rana thinks about her older sister as she continues to tremble, screaming that this pain, the struggle is nothing to her. Rana seems to erupt in a bright flash of light and a powerful wind force as wings of light begin to glow on her back. Christine and Ouka are blasted back by the wind force and Windy May pounces on a distracted Ouka, who cannot react in time to parry Windy's war-hammer. Ouka flinches from Windy's impending attack but opens her eyes to see Rana catching Windy's war-hammer while the rectangular slit in Maria Lancelot's eyes astonishingly illuminates in both of Rana's pupils. Rana proceeds to break Windy's hammer and deals a punch on her even-smiling opponent. Windy parries the attack, but Rana exclaims that the Plasma Stigma is just what she needed to level the playing field. Ouka and Christine are astonished Rana is now able to combat a Legendary Pandora. Lucy privately indicates that Rana overcame a "wall." At that moment, Teslad, unmoved by Rana's struggle, deals a surprise attack to her equally stoic sister. Lucy readily blocks the attack with a barrier, but the collision releases a sharp, yet large and expanding shock wave that carves through the ground. Lucy marks a change of plans. She generates a powerful blue energy in her right hand and clashes with Teslad's bladed tonfa. Lucy confidently and adamantly declares Teslad to be her sole opponent, loudly calling her "SIS!!!" Meanwhile, the West Genetics Pandora and Limiters are still weighed by Jessica Edwin's Anti-Freezing at the outdoor plaza. Kazuya is unable to neutralize the field as he doesn't understand this new type of Freezing's mechanics. Isabella walks over to them with a sinister smile. Though she could effortlessly kill all of them, Isabella steps around them and begins to explain the Anti-Freezing that is perplexing her enemies to no end. Isabella explains that Anti-Freezing is an ability that even average Pandora can use, but it is highly impractical because of the large amount Stigmata required to trigger the ability. Isabella believes that all Pandora are meant to be able to use this ability. She offers quite perceptive insight as she rhetorically asks the Genetics students if they now think it odd that Limiters have the Freezing ability or even exist whereas it is logically more effective to have soldiers be able to fight and use Freezing. She then poses the same question Ouka, Elize, and Yu-Mi asked, questioning why the Pandora were not given Plasma Stigmata. Despite Isabella's perceptions, she declares that she is not truly interested in any of her questions being answered. Rather, she is simply surprised that a Legendary Pandora was so heavily affected by the Anti-Freezing. Isabella then points one of her cannons to Cassandra, her only real threat, who is paralysed on the ground. Kazuya fearfully asks Isabella what she's going to do. Isabella gives Kazuya the obvious answer that she's going to kill her, unable to let the opportunity of killing a Legendary Pandora slip by. Event Notes *Rana Linchen begins her battle against Windy May. *Lucy Renault begins battling Teslad. *Jessica Edwin continues suppressing the West Genetics Pandora and Limiters with her Anti-Freezing. *Isabella Lucas prepares to kill Cassandra. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters